Lost Hearts
by Ashlabo
Summary: The war has been over for 6 years, but something is threatening that peace. New characters, not Mary Sues, this is SI (Self Insert).
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost hearts  
  
Disclaimer: Oh how I love thee, let me count the ways.... that still dun mean I own it!!!  
  
   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
   
  
A few homeless people were sleeping in the corners as the five-year-old walked hand-in-hand with her mother down the stairs to the subway station. It was very late and the girl rubbed her eyes to keep sleep at bay. As the subway clamored up, the pair stopped by a pole and waited while an older lady got off the train and walked up to them.  
  
   
  
"Thank you for coming so late, Mrs. Alice," the girl's mother said to the woman.  
  
   
  
"Of course, my dear," Mrs. Alice said in her British accent, "You must go. Don't prolong the departure. Your girl will be in good hands."  
  
   
  
The girl's mother nodded and watched as Mrs. Alice took a few steps away to allow for some privacy. The girl's mother kneeled down and straightened her daughter's coat, trying to avoid looking into those large, questioning eyes.  
  
   
  
"What's going on, Mommy?"  
  
   
  
"Mommy has to go away for a while. Mrs. Alice is going to take care of you," the mother said, pointing to the lady," You can think of it as a big sleepover. It'll be fun!" she smiled, trying to put a brave face on for her precious little girl. But she could tell the girl wasn't buying it. She was too smart for that.  
  
   
  
"Listen honey, I know you don't understand this but Mommy has a problem. I like to play games too much."  
  
   
  
"Games are fun!" the girl said, her face brightening a bit.  
  
   
  
"Yes they are, but mommy lost a lot of money on these games that she can't pay back. Now I have to go hide for a while until your daddy's men stop looking for me."  
  
   
  
"Mrs. Love, you must go," Mrs. Alice said.  
  
   
  
"Listen to mommy. I'll come back as soon as I can. But I must go now."  
  
   
  
"Will I see you again?" the girl asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Mrs. Love grabbed her up in a big hug.  
  
   
  
"I hope so."  
  
   
  
"Mrs. Love!"  
  
   
  
The train came clamoring up and Mrs. Love put her daughter on the ground, straightening her coat for a final time. She picked up her bag and stepped on the train.  
  
   
  
"Good-bye Kaylee! I love you!" she said, and the subway sped away.  
  
   
  
"No mommy! Come back! Don't go!" Kaylee said, but Mrs. Alice picked her up and walked out of the subway station, the girl crying on her shoulder. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Clack-clack, clack-clack, clack-clack, squeeeeekkkkkk!*  
  
   
  
'No mommy! Don't go! Come back!'  
  
   
  
"Kaylee, are you getting off?" The conductor asked.  
  
   
  
"Hum? Oh yes George, sorry" Kaylee smiled at the portly man. "Daydreaming," she offered as an excuse.  
  
   
  
George smiled back. "Have a nice day at work Miss Love."  
  
   
  
"Thank you George, you too!" Kaylee stepped off the subway train, her high heels clicking on the cool tile stairs as she stepped out into the sunshine. She was grateful she lived on Earth, where there was sunshine, instead of the fluorescent lights of the colonies. Although Europe and the Asian world had gone to kingdoms, such as the infamous Sanq kingdom, America had remained a democracy. Washington D.C had grown to more than just a capital for politicians. It had huge skyscrapers, and looked much like the older New York City of the 21st century. And it was bustling this bright April morning with politicians, stockbrokers heading to New York, etc. Kaylee hailed a cab and made her way to the skyscraper where she worked as secretary for one of the biggest advertising agents in America and the world. She paid the cab driver and walked towards the office building.  
  
   
  
"Good morning, Charlie," she said to the doorman.  
  
   
  
"Top of the mornin' to ya, Miss Love," he said in return. Kaylee smiled as his Irish accent. The sweet old man was always cheerful, unlike most people in this city. The war had taken all their kindness away, even though it had been over for at least 6 years. Kaylee walked through the door and into the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. She let herself daydream as it made it's way up, stopping periodically to let passengers on or off.  
  
   
  
After her mother had left, Kaylee went to stay with her mother's long time friend, Mrs. Alice. Mrs. Alice ran an orphanage, but Kaylee wasn't an orphan. Mrs. Alice acted as Kaylee's mother. She led a normal life, going to school, playing with friends, and when she was old enough, dating. For the most part, Kaylee was perfectly happy. About 3 years after her mother had left, Kaylee had discovered what her mothers 'games' really were. A gambling addiction had left her with debts she couldn't repay. Mrs. Love had eventually been caught by her husband's hit men and killed. After Kaylee found out this, she stopped waiting by the window of the orphanage window for her mother to come and take her home. Mrs. Alice played an important role in Kaylee's life by helping her t accept her mother's death and moving on with her life.  
  
   
  
The elevator dinged on the top floor and Kaylee got off, nodding a greeting to her own secretary before entering her office.  
  
   
  
"Miss Love?"  
  
   
  
"Yes Katie?"  
  
   
  
"Your mother called. She wanted to confirm your lunch date with her today."  
  
   
  
"You may tell her it's still on. Thank you Katie."  
  
   
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
   
  
Katie was a sweet girl and Kaylee considered her a great friend. She was good with small children and all she had to do was finish college, so she could open up a small physiatrist business of her own. Kaylee wondered why she didn't have many dates though. She was very pretty. Brown, almost black, chin length hair and brown eyes as well. She was a little on the short side, but so was Kaylee, Katie being about 5'1" and Kaylee only 3 inches taller. Katie wore her usual business suit, a pantsuit with vest and her hair pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck, bobby pins holding the strands into place.  
  
   
  
Kaylee walked into the waiting room where her desk was and pushed the button on the coffee pot. The aroma of French Vanilla began to fill the room and Kaylee took a deep breath. It's her bosses favorite flavor and therefore Kaylee's as well. Kaylee's 'mother', Mrs. Alice, told her she was becoming too involved with her boss if she liked what he liked just because he liked it. She had to have her own opinions and be herself. But Kaylee smiled remembering that Mrs. Alice had also said she was very hardheaded and that she loved her. The office door opened and in walked Kaylee's boss, Mr. Michael Ross. Kaylee loved the sound of his name. She also loved his brilliant mind and gorgeous body. His advertisements were pure genius and you could tell his daily gym workout did him good. The blue pin stripe he wore was perfectly tailored and went well with his blue eyes, brown hair, and tan skin.  
  
   
  
"Good Morning. Coffee is ready in the pot and we need new printer paper. Shall I send out Katie for some?" Kaylee said, not looking up from her computer, where she typed. She knew that would drive Michael mad, b/c he was used to people looking at him when he spoke, and it would force him to walk closer to her, which is exactly what Kaylee wanted.  
  
   
  
"Yes, that would be fine." he said as he walked closer. Kaylee nodded and called Katie to do so. Michael personally disproved of office shows of affection, but Kaylee was immensely proud of herself that all that was throw out the window for a moment. He walked up to her and planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
   
  
"Now will you look at me when you speak?" he said.  
  
   
  
"If you insist," Kaylee said and smiled. She returned to her work and Michael went to make his coffee. Stirring in the creamer, he looked at Kaylee as she worked; who was currently so absorbed in the task, she didn't notice is gaze, which swept up and down her body. The light tan skirt/jacket combo set she wore offset her tan just right and only made her bright green eyes and dull reddish brown hair stand out more. He loved the way her blouse was tightly fitting and her nylons showed off her legs, sleek from the gym workout she got. His attraction for her was purely sexual, though, as it was for Katie out front and the waitress in the bar downtown. He prided himself on being able to keep all these women from finding out about his sexual schemes. It made him feel manlier.  
  
   
  
"By the way, Mr. Ross, I have a lunch date with my mother this afternoon. Is there anything you would like me to pick up while I am out." Kaylee said.  
  
   
  
"But I have a VERY important meeting at lunch today with Mr. Sasaski. It's about the new account. This could bring in millions if played right. I need you there to take notes." Seeing Kaylee's pouty look, he walked over and nibbled on her ear. "Please?" Kaylee sighed in pleasure and all thoughts of lunch escaped her mind.  
  
"Yes of course," she said. Michael went into the office and Kaylee reached for the phone. She would make it up to her mother some how, she thought as she dialed the number. 


	3. Chapter 3

"DUO!"  
  
   
  
"But Wufei, I didn't mean to--"  
  
   
  
"I don't care! I've been working on that puzzle for a month! Now clean it up!"  
  
   
  
Duo grabbed the broom and dustpan out of the pantry closet, grumbling the whole time as he swept. Quatre walked down the stairs and seeing Duo hard at work, only smiled. He walked into the kitchen to find Wufei making a sandwich.  
  
   
  
"Is that your puzzle on the floor Wufei?" Wufei only glared towards the other room. Quatre laughed.  
  
   
  
"You know he doesn't mean to be clumsy. At least we can be grateful he doesn't truly hurt things. It's all minor stuff," Wufei sighed in resignation and went to help Duo clean up.  
  
   
  
The 5 Gundam pilots had been living together for the past 2 years, in Quatre's mansion. After Marimeia's war, they had all spent about 5 years going their own ways, doing their own things. But 2 years ago, Peace received a new threat, and the 5 pilots came together to try and solve the puzzle. Secretly was trying to come up with a plan to keep them all around even after this was over.  
  
   
  
Quatre poured himself a glass of iced tea and walked back into the living room. "Where are Trowa and Heero?" He asked.  
  
   
  
"They went to the sates with Mr. Sasaski for translating in that meeting with Mr. Ross. Apparently, Heero suspects him in this threat." Duo said.  
  
   
  
"Oh alright. I'm going to the hanger. Sandrock Jr. needs new upgrades," Quatre said and walked away.  
  
   
  
"Hello, Sandrock," he said and he looked over at the 4 Gundams as well. They had rebuilt 2 years ago, and Quatre had successfully convinced everyone to not destroy them when this was all over. Every time they tried to get rid of them, they needed them, so it would be better to just keep them around. Quatre picked up a toolbox and walked over to his Gundam to work on upgrades.  
  
   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
   
  
Katie was typing away at her computer, eyes on the report she was working on for her professor. Since she started night school, she didn't have much time on her hands. This report had already taken up most of her day. Luckily she didn't have a lot of other work to do. Becoming a physiatrist wasn't going to be easy, but Katie knew it would be worth it. If she could help some kids, that would be reward enough. Katie looked up as the elevator dinged and out walked the man of her dreams. Well, actually, he was behind Mr. Sasaski, but he was all Katie could see at the moment. Brown hair that covered one green eye and the other eyes looking directly at her, made her almost open her mouth and drool. All of the sudden she found her voice and remembering where she was, stood.  
  
   
  
"Mr. Sasaski, how are you? Mr. Ross is waiting in his office for you with lunch ready."  
  
   
  
Mr. Sasaski looked at her kind of funny and turned to the boy next to Katie's 'dream man' as she had already deemed him in her mind. The other boy fired off in rapid Japanese and Mr. Sasaski smiled. Katie smiled and gestured them into the waiting room, where Kaylee would take over. Secretly, Katie was jealous of Kaylee for being able to spend the entire lunch with that gorgeous man. Sighing she sat down to her computer once again remembering she had Mr. Ross to look forward too and report to finish.  
  
   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
   
  
Heero and Trowa slowly drank their coffee as Kaylee cleared away the meal. So far the talks had been about what Mr. Sasaski wanted his advertisement to be like. But now the talks would center on the contract. Heero hated how businessmen worked. Butter them up with compliment, get them drunk off good food, and then shove a contract in front of them. So conniving and sneaky. Which is why Heero suspected Mr. Ross as being at least one of the leaders of this new organization, which had yet to announce a name for them sleeves, b/c he was the sneakiest of all. So being the Pretender (1) he was, Heero posed as an official translator for major businesses to get the chance to go with Mr. Sasaski to meet Mr. Ross. Trowa, however, wasn't there for translations. He was there to look for clues. While he mostly followed the English side of the conversation, (he didn't speak a lick of Japanese) he looked around the office for any clues to what could be a terrorist. He had also looked at the office building on the way up, but he couldn't find anything that would make Heero suspect Mr. Ross. The boss and the secretary were both acting normal. Everything was airtight and couldn't really be taken for anything but face value. Although Trowa did suspect some sort of personal relationship between Mr. Ross and his secretary, by the way she was looking at him, and he not looking at her, proved the feelings to be one sided. Personally he thought his friend had gone wacko and was just looking for something to do, but he also trusted Heero's instincts, so he obeyed the commands. Heero had also noticed the same things Trowa had, while being a translator didn't leave a lot of time to look around, which was why Trowa had come along, Heero had noticed Miss Loves affection for her boss, and lack there of on Mr. Ross's part. Although Heero couldn't understand why Mr. Ross wouldn't return the feeling. Miss Love seemed nice enough and was great looking to boot. But Heero snapped back to attention quickly. 'This is no time to be gawking at a beautiful woman when she could be helping her boss in these terrorist acts.' he told himself. And when he caught Trowa looking favorable at Katie when she came in to give Kaylee a message, he gave Trowa a look that silenced all fantasy's he may have been having.  
  
   
  
When the talk's ended and the contract was signed, Kaylee stood from the chair where she had been taking notes. Her back was killing her and all she wanted was a good walk around the block to make it better. Or a little time with Mr. Ross. But she helped Mr. Sasaski with his coat and walked the 3 men to the elevator.  
  
   
  
"Thank you for coming Mr. Sasaski. We look forwards to your business." Kaylee said. It was translated by Heero and then Mr. Sasaski said something back.  
  
   
  
"He wants to know your first name, Miss love," Heero said.  
  
   
  
"It's Kaylee and my secretaries name is Katie Haines, for future references." Kaylee smiled and Heero had to mentally smack himself to keep from melting. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought, 'I need some Wufei onna wisdom when I get back.' The elevator closed and Kaylee went to go back to her office, a small smile on her face.  
  
   
  
"He was something wasn't he?" Katie said.  
  
   
  
"Humm? Who?"  
  
   
  
"The boy with the long bangs."  
  
   
  
"Oh, yes...his name is Trowa Barton..." Truth be told, Kaylee had been dreaming about Heero herself. But both women tried to push the men out of there mind, not realizing they were being deceived by the man they were both involved with.  
  
   
  
As the elevator made it's way to the bottom floor, Heero was mentally scolding himself. 'What's the matter with you? Never fall for a girls looks, especially on a mission and when she could be the enemy.' He quickly put her to the back of his mind. Trowa was trying hard to d the same thing, but he was more open to his feeling thanks to his sister, Catherine, even if it only meant more thought about the feelings. The elevator dinged and the 3 men hailed a cab once outside. Heero was planning on discussing some things with Trowa about Mr. Ross. Something wasn't right but he couldn't figure out what. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 3  
  
Jen sighed and stood up straight, as she finished wiping the last table of the night. Her black high heels made her already 5'8" frame taller, and the cute cowgirl outfit accented her slim figure. With her shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes, she was a looker to all the customers who came in Miss Kitty's Bar and Grill. But she only looked at one. Mr. Michael Ross. She loved that name and every thought it conjured up. He had come in tonight, asking to see her after work. Unfortunately, she had the late shift and wasn't able to see him.  
  
'Only a couple more weeks', she thought. Turning off the lights, she started to walk the 3 blocks to her apartment.  
  
Jen loved this city. It was the first city she had found that an ex- Oz soldier could still feel apart of the action. 'Ex', she thought. Jen had deserted the Oz forces as soon as she discovered that her ideals and theirs didn't quite match up. She had stayed in hiding for the better part of a year, and eventually joined the Preventors. Now she worked as a Preventor, but the small paycheck forced her to work at the bar just to keep up with her bills. 'But not any more!', she thought, 'Michael is on the verge of proposing. I can feel it. Just a few more weeks and I wont have to worry about payments anymore.' Jen rounded the corner and was about to climb the stairs to her apartment building when she heard a shout.  
  
"I said leave me alone!"  
  
Jen looked and saw a girl flanked on both sides by two men.  
  
"Hurry up Wally!" The first man said.  
  
"Just hold her Bob. I don't need another bloody nose." Wally said. He wiped at the blood that continued to drip down his nose and dry on his face.  
  
"Hey!" Jen said. She had pulled a gun a pointed it at the two men. "She said to leave her alone." The two men looked up and the girl took her opportunity. She slammed her foot down hard on Bob's and elbowed him in the stomach then punched upwards, causing his nose to bleed. Bob took off running. Wally dropped the purse and guarding his nose from a second attack, took off as well. Jen stared in shock at the girls reflexes then put the gun back in her purse and went to help the girl pick up her own belongings.  
  
"Hey are you ok? Wow! That was amazing! Your going to have to teach me that!" The girl looked up and smiled a tearful smile.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for your help."  
  
"No problem. I'm glad it worked." She stood up and handed the girl her purse, taking pity on the girl who looked so shook up. "Why don't you come up for tea? It's this building right here. Oh by the way, my name is Jen Wagner."  
  
"Thanks. I'm Kaylee Love."  
  
The building was nice enough, having it's own personal charm. There was only one problem; Kaylee could hear EVERYTHING thought the paper-thin walls. Traveling up the stairs behind Jen, Keylee could hear one couple squabbling, kids laughing and running around behind another door, apparently refusing to go to bed even at this late hour, a baby crying, and a creaking of bed springs that wasn't just a shifting in sleep. Upon arriving at her door, Jen let her guest in behind her, flipping on lights as she went. Kaylee was immediately charmed. While the building itself lacked most refinement except for decorative spraypaint, Jen's own apartment was a splash of color and festivity. Her Mexican style kitchen was very cute with all the little red peppers decorating the cabinets and such. The living room was very vivid. There was a bright blue corner couch with yellow throw pillows that should have been very wrong together but wasn't. Sitting on top of the couch were two cats, one gray and white patched, and the other a dark multi-colored cat. There was a computer on a desk in one corner, and a tv on a stand in another, both covered in old papers, videos, empty soda cans, etc. There was a small coffee table in front of the couch with flowers and magazines on it. There was one Thomas Kinkaid painting on the wall, much like in Kaylee's apartment. Off to the back was a door that Kaylee assumed was the bedroom.  
  
Jen walked in with the tea in hand and brought it to Kaylee, who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"You have a very nice apartment," Kaylee said, her tears drying and being replaced by rage.  
  
"Thanks. You have some good moves. Where did you learn self defense?"  
  
"My mother made me take the course a few years back after my date tried to rape me. Up until tonight, I have never had to use it. All I needed was that split second you provided. Thanks a lot!" Both girls looked at each other, not knowing why they trusted each other, but seeing a quickly blooming friendship. Kaylee looked at the clock by the computer.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's almost 3 am! I have to get home to walk my dog." Kaylee stood and Jen held out her hand for the mug. Instead Kaylee gave her a hug.  
  
"Call me anytime. We'll get together and have some fun!" Kaylee said, scribbling her number on a scrap of paper. She strode out the door, leaving Jen chuckling and shaking her head. 'She is defiantly very bold and self confident.' Jen thought, 'It would be nice to have a good friend in this city. I'll give her a call tomorrow.'  
  
The next few days, Kaylee and Jen spent every day after work together, quickly becoming very good, one could even say best, friends. It was a miracle for them both because with the trouble that was brewing on the horizon, they would need all the friends they could get. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 4  
  
Heero was clacking away at his computer. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he suspected Mr. Ross, he just did. It was instinct and hero always trusted instinct.  
  
"You're working too hard."  
  
"No, not nearly hard enough." Quatre sighed as he stepped up behind Heero. Rather than give a lecture, he decided to humor Heero.  
  
"How many do you think are involved?"  
  
"Thousands. This is a major operation. But probably the last one of it's kind. More and more people have been accepting peace and the New Galaxy Alliance. The ones who don't like peace very much, ex-soldiers and the like, are getting exiled from the peaceful colonies and kingdoms. They've gone somewhere, under control of one ringleader. I don't know where they have gone, but with that kind of manpower, they could build all kinds of weapons and such to take over. The question is, where do they get funding and leadership. Mr. Ross is one of the top five richest men in the New Galaxy Alliance, and one hellava leader. And by instinct, I don't trust him." Quatre wasn't expecting this long response, but didn't say anything. He knew Heero was just saying everything now, so as to ward off any future questions.  
  
"Just be careful, Heero. We can't take them all on." Quatre said.  
  
"Yes, and I'm probably underestimating all those people. But better safe than sorry." Quatre just stared. This safe stuff coming from Herro Yuy. Quatre shook his head. Heero had never stopped typing throughout the entire conversation. He walked out, closing the door behind him, and nearly bumped into Trowa.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Then in a lower voice, "Were you listening?" Trowa nodded and motioned Quatre into the next room. Closing the door behind him, Trowa looked sadly at his best friend.  
  
"I believe that there is another threat coming soon. But there hasn't been much of anything to get so excited about. I fear that Heero has felt dormant for so long, he needs to make a mountain out of a molehill just to feel human again."  
  
"I know and I feel the same way. Throughout all of these past years, he has kept his own company, never going out or being with others. Simply put, he needs a life, a woman, a reason to feel happy and human." Quatre said. He then caught hold of the gleam in his friends' eye.  
  
"Uh oh. What are you thinking?" Trowa just smiled.  
  
"I think we should spend more time in the translating business." Trowa had told his friend before about the two women there. Quatre only smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"But I wanna rent the Brad Pit movie. It's a classic!" Kaylee said.  
  
"But it comes out on HBO next month," Jen said.  
  
The 2 girls were in the video store. They planned on renting a few chick flicks and having another all night gabfest. They had even invited Katie along, but she was standing quietly next to the 2 squabbling girls. She didn't care what movie they rented, she was just happy to be going along. The sound of the jingle bells on the door sounded, but only Katie turned, the other 2 deep in bickering.  
  
"You guys….hey….GUYS!!!"  
  
The other 2 girls looked in shock at Katie's sudden outburst.  
  
"What?" Kaylee asked. All Katie could do was point in the direction of the door. And there stood 3 of the most handsome guys those girls had ever seen. Two of them, Kaylee and Katie could have sworn they recognized, but they couldn't place them or the third. But with his fair skin, blue eyes, and whitish-blond hair, he was all Jen could look at. Suddenly Kaylee's eyes widened. "Those are Mr. Sasaski's translators." She said to Katie, but saw Katie had already noticed. And was watching the tallest boy very closely.  
  
"Who?" Jen asked. The girls had never talked about work. They didn't see a need to when there was so much else to discuss. Therefore the subject of Mr. Ross had never come up.  
  
"Oh just some people from work." Kaylee dismissed it absently. "Oh shit! They are coming this way!" The 3 girls closely inspected the back of a movie case.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre smiled as he walked into the video store, Trowa and Heero behind him. He don't know how he had done it, but he had convince Heero and the rest of the pilots to move to Washington D.C, saying it was closer to the main suspect. So a week later, all five pilots were crowded into a hotel room. Secretly, Trowa and Quatre had been following the 3 ladies since then, while Heero only grumbled about their "sightseeing". Wufei had been let in on the plot to "find a girl for Heero" and thought it was stupid, but didn't say anything. Duo had a big mouth and therefore was only told they were watching for suspects, just like they had told Heero. It was Quatre who had suggested renting a movie, after he saw the 3 girls go inside, and had dragged Herro and Trowa along. Heero planned on closely inspecting Kaylee.  
  
"Psst! Quatre! I can't see! Stand on your tiptoes!" Duo whispered into the earpiece Quatre wore. The small pin Quatre was wearing had a camera in it.  
  
"Shh! Or I'll take it off!"  
  
"No! Please! I'll be good."  
  
The 3 men started non-chalantly checking out the movie selection, and making their way towards the girls. While Trowa and Quatre could only watch Katie and Jen (respectively), Heero was in full work mode until he looked into the deep, bright green eyes of Kaylee as she glanced up.  
  
"Oh man, there are some hot mamma's in there. Why couldn't I come?" Duo said. "Itai!"  
  
"Shut up, baka!" Wufei said. By that time, the 3 boys had made their way to the girls.  
  
"Having trouble ladies?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well, no…I mean yes…umm well kind-of…" Jen stammered. Poor Katie seemed to fade in with the movies. Kaylee laughed.  
  
"well, yes actually." She said to Quatre and smiled, eyeing Heero. "We can't decide between these two movies. What do you think?" Suddenly Katie found her tounge.  
  
"I think this one would be good. She said, holding up a new release.  
  
"Yeah, that one looks good." Jen said. 'Stupid!' she thought. 'Jen, you're an idiot. Why can't you just act normal, like at work, and just talk.' And so thinking, she turned red and shut up. Both her and Katie happily let Kaylee pick out a movie, thank the men, and check out. The 3 men let their eyes follow the girls, then got a movie and left as well.  
  
"Hey Quatre, I—ooff!" Duo said.  
  
"Shut up, baka. Let them get here first." Wufei said.  
  
'Man, Heero really has a hard shell.' Quatre and Trowa thought. Little did they know that all Heero could think of was Kaylee. 'It will be a damn shame if she turns out to be the enemy.' Heero thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaylee was chuckling as she drove herself and her 2 friends back to Jen's house.  
  
"Man, Jen! I understand Katie, because she is always shy," this earned a glare from Katie, "but you must spend some really quiet days." Jen just sulked in the passenger seat.  
  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't help it. I don't know what came over me. Lets just go make some popcorn and watch the movie. Which one did you get?" Kaylee blushed.  
  
"The Brad Pit one."  
  
"Kaylee!" Came 2 voices at once.  
  
"But it's a horror one! I promise it will be good!" Kaylee said. Suddenly Katie started cracking up.  
  
"What?" Kaylee asked, slightly offended.  
  
"You're just so funny, Kaylee. Let's go watch Brad Pit!" And as the three girls parked the car, they were all laughing. 


	6. Chapter 6

1 Ch 5  
  
*2 months later*  
  
"Miss Love!"  
  
Kaylee walked into Mr. Ross's office, a weary expression on her face.  
  
"You barked, sir?"  
  
Trowa concealed a laugh as a cough, and he could see the mirth in Heero's eyes. The 2 boys were with Mr. Sasaski finalizing the ad specifics. The project was nearly over. Mr. Sasaski's business was booming and Mr. Ross was trying to get more money out of the man. Mr. Ross just glared.  
  
"Will you please get us some coffee." It was an order, not a question.  
  
"It's right behind you. I don't know why you can't pour your own." Kaylee said, but she went to make the coffee anyway. 'I'm not going to lose my job over this,' she thought, 'breath girl. Oh DAMN that man!' While Kaylle poured, her mind reverted back to one horrible night three weeks ago:  
  
  
  
Jen and Kaylee had become best friends. They had given each other keys to their houses and made sparkly 'Do Not Disturb' signs to let each other know when not to go in. Out of habit, they still didn't talk about work, but the pact had been forgotten.  
  
Kaylee walked up to the door, and since there was no sign, went in.  
  
"Hey Jen?! You home?" I'm just gonna grab a snack! I was thinking we could go see that new movie!"  
  
*thud* Kaylee chuckled.  
  
"Was that your bowling ball you just dropped again? I take it that means you want to go bowling instead?" Kaylee laughed again. There were muffled noises coming from the bedroom and then: 'Yeah, that sounds great!"  
  
"Are you ok? You sound funny." Kaylee said as she started towards the door. She thought maybe Jen was hiding Kaylee's birthday present. Kaylee burst through the door, but the 'boo' died on her lips as quickly as the grin did. Sitting with Jen in bed was Michael.  
  
"Kaylee, now, I know we said we would go out tonight, and we will as soon as I get dressed. I should have put the sign up, I just forgot. I honestly forgot about everything, and I'm so sorry." Jen said. Michael was just sitting there looking a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, this just figures," he muttered. Hot boiling rage filled Kaylee and the fear of God was put into Jen as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Yes, it does just figure, doesn't it Michael? Who would have guessed that the two people you were screwing over would have been best friends.?"  
  
Jen looked in shock at Kaylee and Michael. "You…me…her…who else, your secretary?" Jen said sarcastically. Michael squirmed at the last comment, and Jen and Kaylee paled.  
  
"Why you ignorant son-of-a-bitch! You mother fuckin' ASSHOLE!" Kaylee shouted. Jen pulled her shirt and pants on under the sheet and scrambled out of the bed. Michael got up, apparently unconcerned that he was still naked, and his eyes had hardened.  
  
"Well, if you two are such good friends, then why didn't you know about me, huh? Geez, don't freak. It was only sex."  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Kaylee screamed and threw herself at him, but Jen snagged her by the waist and held her back.  
  
"Kaylee! It won't do any good!"  
  
"The hell it won't! I'll feel great! Oh fine!" And Kaylee grabbed up Michaels cloths and shoes (he already had out his boxers on), headed to the hall, and chucked them down the stairs.  
  
"Get out of my house!" Jen screamed. Michael smiled evilly.  
  
"It's ok. I'll be the only thing you whores will have ever had." And he strode out the door, Jen slamming it behind him. She went into the bedroom to find Kaylee ripping the sheets. She went over and helped her friend finish them off. They both looked at each other. Seeing the question is Jen's eyes, Kaylee said, "I'm his main secretary and Katie is the other one."  
  
"He was right about one thing," Jen said, "And from now on, no more secret about any aspect of our lives." Jen said. Kaylee nodded and then they both burst into tears.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaylee smiled inwardly as she served the coffee. Luckily it hadn't caused a riff between her and Jen. They had told Katie what had happened, and she had immediately quit her job and went to live with her parents in California. But Jen and Kaylee had both agreed that it was best if Kaylee didn't quit her job. It paid too well, the prestige was high, and it was a good punishment for Michael to see what he was missing day after day. Michael couldn't fire her because they both knew he needed her secretarial skills. And he couldn't lower her pay because of a new law that was in effect. So he was screwed. Kaylee slammed the coffee down in front of her boss, and it splashed over the sides. Shooting a scathing look at him, she left the office. Heero's eyes followed her out, and Trowa and Mr. Sasaski noticed this. Trowa smiled to himself. On the way out, Mr. Sasaski left a note in Kaylee's hand when he shook it goodbye. It was in perfect English. 'Then why would he need translators if he knows English?' Kaylee thought. But as soon as she went to read it, Mr. Ross came out of the office, and she quickly hid it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You like her, admit it." Trowa said. He and Heero were in their Gundams deep in the woods doing simulation battles. There had been an increase of armament shipments lately, although not enough to fall under investigation according to the new law, but all the pilots could feel something was coming.  
  
"Damn!" Heero said as he messed up for the third time. Trowa smiled.  
  
"Just as long as you don't do that in real battles, then it's ok to mess up because of a woman. It means your human."  
  
"I AM human! I know because I can get hard just thinking about kissing her. But that doesn't excuse the fact that she could be the enemy." It was at that moment Duo walked up.  
  
"Oh geez, not the girl-talk again."  
  
"What do you want, Duo?" Heero snarled.  
  
"Hey, hey, don't bite my head off." Duo said, hands up in surrender. "But do you want my opinion?"  
  
"No"  
  
Duo plunged on anyways and Heero rolled his eyes. "If Kaylee were the enemy, and in collusion with this Ross guy, she would be dead right now. You don't go against your boss outright like that if you're supposed to be on his side. Especially if Ross is the dangerous guy you think he is. Think about it." And Duo walked away. Heero did think about that while he fought. 'He's right, as much as I hate to admit it. She would be dead. Ross is too dangerous a man to let her defy him, especially in public.'  
  
"All enemy's defeated." Wing Zero said to him. Heero smiled to himself. 'Mission accepted.' 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 5

*2 months later* 

"Miss Love!" 

Kaylee walked into Mr. Ross's office, a weary expression on her face. 

"You barked, sir?" 

Trowa concealed a laugh as a cough, and he could see the mirth in Heero's eyes. The 2 boys were with Mr. Sasaski finalizing the ad specifics. The project was nearly over. Mr. Sasaski's business was booming and Mr. Ross was trying to get more money out of the man. Mr. Ross just glared. 

"Will you please get us some coffee." It was an order, not a question.

"It's right behind you. I don't know why you can't pour your own." Kaylee said, but she went to make the coffee anyway. 'I'm not going to lose my job over this,' she thought, 'breath girl. Oh DAMN that man!' While Kaylee poured, her mind reverted back to one horrible night three weeks ago: 

Jen and Kaylee had become best friends. They had given each other keys to their houses and made sparkly 'Do Not Disturb' signs to let each other know when not to go in. Out of habit, they still didn't talk about work, but the pact had been forgotten. 

Kaylee walked up to the door, and since there was no sign, went in. 

"Hey Jen?! You home? I'm just gonna grab a snack! I was thinking we could go see that new movie!" 

*thud* Kaylee chuckled. 

"Was that your bowling ball you just dropped again? I take it that means you want to go bowling instead?" Kaylee laughed again. There were muffled noises coming from the bedroom and then: 'Yeah, that sounds great!" 

"Are you ok? You sound funny." Kaylee said as she started towards the door. She thought maybe Jen was hiding Kaylee's birthday present. Kaylee burst through the door, but the 'boo' died on her lips as quickly as the grin did. Sitting with Jen in bed was Michael. 

"Kaylee, now, I know we said we would go out tonight, and we will as soon as I get dressed. I should have put the sign up, I just forgot. I honestly forgot about everything, and I'm so sorry." Jen said. Michael was just sitting there looking a bit uncomfortable. 

"Well, this just figures," he muttered. Hot boiling rage filled Kaylee and the fear of God was put into Jen as she looked at her friend. 

"Yes, it does just figure, doesn't it Michael? Who would have guessed that the two people you were screwing over would have been best friends.?" 

Jen looked in shock at Kaylee and Michael. "You…me…her…who else, your secretary?" Jen said sarcastically. Michael squirmed at the last comment, and Jen and Kaylee paled. 

"Why you ignorant son-of-a-bitch! You mother fuckin' ASSHOLE!" Kaylee shouted. Jen pulled her shirt and pants on under the sheet and scrambled out of the bed. Michael got up, apparently unconcerned that he was still naked, and his eyes had hardened. 

"Well, if you two are such good friends, then why didn't you know about me, huh? Geez, don't freak. It was only sex." 

"AHHHH!!!!!" Kaylee screamed and threw herself at him, but Jen snagged her by the waist and held her back. 

"Kaylee! It won't do any good!" 

"The hell it won't! I'll feel great! Oh fine!" And Kaylee grabbed up Michaels cloths and shoes (he already had out his boxers on), headed to the hall, and chucked them down the stairs. 

"Get out of my house!" Jen screamed. Michael smiled evilly. 

"It's ok. I'll be the only thing you whores will have ever had." And he strode out the door, Jen slamming it behind him. She went into the bedroom to find Kaylee ripping the sheets. She went over and helped her friend finish them off. They both looked at each other. Seeing the question is Jen's eyes, Kaylee said, "I'm his main secretary and Katie is the other one." 

"He was right about one thing," Jen said, "And from now on, no more secret about any aspect of our lives." Jen said. Kaylee nodded and then they both burst into tears. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kaylee smiled inwardly as she served the coffee. Luckily it hadn't caused a riff between her and Jen. They had told Katie what had happened, and she had immediately quit her job and went to live with her parents in California. But Jen and Kaylee had both agreed that it was best if Kaylee didn't quit her job. It paid too well, the prestige was high, and it was a good punishment for Michael to see what he was missing day after day. Michael couldn't fire her because they both knew he needed her secretarial skills. And he couldn't lower her pay because of a new law that was in effect. So he was screwed. Kaylee slammed the coffee down in front of her boss, and it splashed over the sides. Shooting a scathing look at him, she left the office. Heero's eyes followed her out, and Trowa and Mr. Sasaski noticed this. Trowa smiled to himself. On the way out, Mr. Sasaski left a note in Kaylee's hand when he shook it goodbye. It was in perfect English. 'Then why would he need translators if he knows English?' Kaylee thought. But as soon as she went to read it, Mr. Ross came out of the office, and she quickly hid it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"You like her, admit it." Trowa said. He and Heero were in their Gundams deep in the woods doing simulation battles. There had been an increase of armament shipments lately, although not enough to fall under investigation according to the new law, but all the pilots could feel something was coming. 

"Damn!" Heero said as he messed up for the third time. Trowa smiled. 

"Just as long as you don't do that in real battles, then it's ok to mess up because of a woman. It means your human." 

"I AM human! I know because I can get hard just thinking about kissing her. But that doesn't excuse the fact that she could be the enemy." It was at that moment Duo walked up. 

"Oh geez, not the girl-talk again." 

"What do you want, Duo?" Heero snarled. 

"Hey, hey, don't bite my head off." Duo said, hands up in surrender. "But do you want my opinion?" 

"No" 

Duo plunged on anyways and Heero rolled his eyes. "If Kaylee were the enemy, and in collusion with this Ross guy, she would be dead right now. You don't go against your boss outright like that if you're supposed to be on his side. Especially if Ross is the dangerous guy you think he is. Think about it." And Duo walked away. Heero did think about that while he fought. 'He's right, as much as I hate to admit it. She would be dead. Ross is too dangerous a man to let her defy him, especially in public.' 

"All enemy's defeated." Wing Zero said to him. Heero smiled to himself. 'Mission accepted.' 


End file.
